


Soul Food

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami loves when Akihito sleeps in his bed, because it always leads to a confession he’d give anything to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Food

 

Asami would never admit out loud that he loves when Akihito sleeps over, in his bed and in his arms. The thing is, Akihito doesn’t know what happens in that time when his brain shuts down and his subconscious thoughts take over.

Akihito talks in his sleep; very open and honest about his feelings. When he sleeps, Akihito tends to operate like someone under hypnosis and that’s when Asami usually hears the breathless declaration of love and need and it’s why he fucks him until he can’t move; just so he can stay and _sleep_.

Akihito just doesn’t understand that what he says when he’s awake is in direct contrast to what he admits to in his dreams, and that is why Asami doesn’t take him serious in those wakeful moments when he spits and snarl annoyance and ire and in some rare occasion, hate.

Now, Akihito is splayed out on Asami’s bed, naked as sweat and cum dries on his skin partially covered by soft purple sheets. His hair is mussed, smooth skin warm and slick while the possessive marks of his finger bruises form in little blotches of brown/purple/dark. Asami’s eyes roams appreciatively over his kitten, his until his life ends.

Akihito breaths in a deep breath, a soft gasp before releasing it as his mind winds down and sleep slowly overcomes him. Asami’s cock twitches as he anticipates that lucid moment when Akihito will mumble his first word. His cock is jerking slowly to full attention anticipating it.

Asami will admit here, in the quiet of his bedroom lit by soft lamps and the dark of his mind that he’s fully turned on by Akihito in those moments when he says he loves him, that Asami loves him so much in return its easy to think he’s the only one that feels that way sometimes until they get to this moment. Asami craves the attention, but he’s pragmatic enough to use it to figure out if Akihito’s feelings for him will ever change. If it does, Akihito will say so in his sleep when he asks, voice soft and non-threatening, nothing to let the brain know the sound of his voice isn’t just another dream.

It’s real easy, Asami muses, how he can manipulate Akihito to think of him in those moments. Just a whisper of his name and Akihito’s closed eyes flutters wildly, like he’s rearranging the images in his head to include Asami until he’s all that’s there. A soft touch by Asami’s hands usually stills Akihito’s fidgety body, as if his touch is a balm to his restless thoughts.

It’s been two hours since Akihito fell asleep, two hours since the last time Asami had fucked Akihito so hard and deep just like he likes it (because he said so in his sleep) and Asami knows he might have to wait another hour, give or take, before Akihito reaches that point where he spills his feelings unhindered. Akihito will never openly talk about their sex life with him, because he’s easily embarrassed and quick to claim he doesn’t like it, but Asami knows what he likes from what he doesn’t and he always tries to comply.

For instance, two nights ago, Akihito admitted through sleep that he loved when Asami rims him, using his tongue all over and since then Asami made sure he did it at least once in all their encounters since then. Akihito cursed each time like he usually does, snarling about hygiene, but it doesn’t take long for the curses to teeter out into moans and groans of pleasure and pleas for _more_. Looking down at his naked body, his semi-hard erection, Asami can definitely appreciate the irony of the situation. His eyes then flitted back to Akihito’s prone form when he moans and shifts, one hand coming up to rest near his head on the pillow.

Asami holds his breath, is this the moment of truth? Fifteen minutes later he figures it’s not. No problem, he can wait.

It’s never dull watching Akihito sleep. His body, toned and sexy is perfect, good enough to turn him on by looks alone, which isn’t a rare occurrence, but never so much; so hard. He sits patiently, smoking one, two, three cigarette in the space of three and a half hours; he doesn’t want to smoke up the room too much while his Akihito sleeps. He’s about to draw for the fourth when Akihito moans and shifts once again. He perks up at the unintelligible mutter from those kiss bruised lips and puts the unlit cigarette on the night stand before turning himself on his side, facing his lover.

“Mmm.” Akihito moans.

Asami watches, waiting for more to let him know Akihito has become lucid enough for light conversation in his sleep. He breathes in deeply, the scent of sex and stale sweat filling his nostrils as he listens closely for more. Akihito mutters something low, unintelligible and Asami takes that as his cue. He lowers his face down until his mouth is close to Akihito’s exposed ear, then he softly whispers his own name before pulling back and watching that angelic face, free from worry lines and angry lines in his state.

Akihito shifts slightly then moans. “Mm, Asami.”

Asami smiles, anticipation coiling in his gut at his most favourite past-time. The action is repeated by Akihito before he shifts restlessly and Asami runs his fingers softly through Akihito’s hair, brushing it out of his face and to the back of his head. Then Akihito slowly calms.

Asami decides to start with the one, pertinent question he always starts with, whispering a husky, crisp ‘Do you love me, Akihito?’ into the blonde’s ear.

Akihito’s eyes start moving frantically under his lashes and Asami soothes his hand over the soft mop of hair once more.

“I love you, yes.” The answer is soft, barely above a whisper and Asami can’t explain how it makes him feel to hear it, just like all the other times. His heartbeat races, his cock hardens and his spirit lifts, but the hard-on he quietly ignores, he can wait on Akihito to wake come morning for that, he did a number on his ass a few hours before.

Akihito’s fingers twitch and his hand extend a little, like he’s reaching for something but then his hand falls still and he sighs, settling back into the haze of sleep.

It’s enough for now, Asami thinks as he smiles down at his sleeping lover, wraps an arm around him and pulls them close until their spooned together, heated body touching. Akihito grumbles and shifts, trying to get away as he’s jostled but quickly settles once Asami has them comfortable with his arms firmly around his younger lover.

Akihito still loves him and that thought, comforting and warm, allows Asami to drift into a fitful sleep.

  


  
  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This brought to you by a word I picked up while reading SPN wincest fic: Somnophilia- is a paraphilia in which sexual arousal or orgasm are stimulated by intruding on and awakening a sleeping person with erotic caresses, but not with force or violence.
> 
> This fic does not include samnophilia exactly(I think), but it is definitely inspired by it. I hope my readers enjoy and leave a kudos if you do. Thanks! :)


End file.
